clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Antwan1353
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Antwan1353! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! siggy test --Antwan1353 That's Me! 18:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Avatar I do know I just cant be bothered to change it--LEEKDUCK Award Hey Antwan, I think this should definetely go to you. --Spongebobrocks09 I told you I wanted to talk! 23:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ---- YOU WHAT? YOU QUIT WHY PLEASE TELL ME BUT STAY WE ARE LOOSING LOTS OF PEOPLE OF FIGHTS. EVEN I DONT KNOW YOU I WILL MISS YOU. =( --Merbat Talk to me! 22:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I am just bored here. --Antwan1353 That's Me! 22:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) And Thats All, Only Cause Your Bored Here? What Do You Think, You Cant Quit Only Cause Your Bored! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well I just did--Antwan1353 That's Me! 22:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) And PS, Why Do You Capitalize The First Letter In Every Word? No Nope I'm Chill. --This Way To Sonic Town Talk To Sonic 20:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re:Reforms Are you sure? I found this on Shroom's page: "I'm with you all the way on these "reforms". Let's scream bloody murder until we get our way!--Antwan1353 That's Me! 02:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) " --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Ideas Alright, I'll see what I can do Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 09:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC)